The Games
by aaghaj
Summary: Set 50 years before Katniss steps foot in the arena, Alec Erinwright, Katniss' grandfather, struggles to make it out of the 24th Hunger Games alive. Leaving his precious Mavis Everdeen behind in District 5, he fights for his life, battling not only himself but 23 other teenagers from around Panem. (Rated T for violence in later Chapters :) )
1. The Games: Katniss' Discovery

Chapter 1

"Katniss." My mother's voice was very calm. "Dear, for a while now, I've been keeping part of your past hidden from you. I've drowned it out for so long but I think you're old enough to know now."

I looked up at her, uncertainly, hoping that she wasn't going to tell me I was adopted. Shutting my journal, I stood from the table and made my way to the couch, nestling in next to her.

"Katniss, you aren't the only one in our family who has been reaped into the games," my mother continued, hesitantly. "Your grandfather...on your father's side. He was reaped at seventeen."

For a moment I was stunned, but I found her story preposterus. If another member of my family was forced to compete in the Capitol's sick games I would have surely known about it. It must have been the house. Now that it was so quiet with Prim gone and me sticking to my journal, trying to forget the memories and wipe away the nightmares.

Silence was enough to make anyone mad. I wouldn't doubt that my mother had turned mental after what's happened to her family: husband dead, daughter reaped twice and the other daughter dead. All that was left was my mother and me. But I could hardly be called a person after what I had done. I had killed people-innocent kids who had their whole lives ahead of them. I watched them die and hoped that someone, somewhere would forgive me. That someone, somewhere would take away the knots in my chest and the nightmares that plagued my sleep. That someone other than Peeta and my mom would comfort me and tell me that everything is alright.

"Mom, are you serious? Wouldn't I know about this? Someone would have told me. Are you okay?" I asked her, staring into her eyes hoping that she would stop the story before it started.

All she does is nods and then continues, "Dear, your father and I tried so hard to keep it from you and besides you wouldn't have found out. He lived in District 5, which back then produced all things electronic-lights, tv's, celluar devices, etc."

"District 5? Back then? How long ago was this?"

She thought for a few moments, began counting on her fingers and then replied, "24 ADD. But even if you wanted to trace him you wouldn't be able to find him. His last name wasn't Everdeen. It was Erinwright. Your grandmother's name was Everdeen."

Erinwright. That name sounded so familiar. Before I could stop myself, my mind drifted into another world. The air was smoky and the room lit up with fire.

I recognized this moment; it was twelve years ago and I was staring into flames that engulfed a book. A book that contained secrets.

"You can't just shut yourself out! Your family needs you! That book...that book is a danger to this family! The things inside it will destroy you!" my mother screamed, furiously at my father who watched one of his only possessions go up in flames.

"Do you understand what you've just done?!" my father yelled back at her and hurriedly put the flames out, taking the burnt book in his hands for seconds.

The book crumbled to ashes in his hands.

"Katniss?" My mother's voice called me back from my flashback.

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, dear, your grandfather's name was Alec Erinwright. He lived in District 5 with your grandmother, Mavis Everdeen. The two of them were childhood friends who fell madly in love. They played together, ate together, read together. Shared secrets with each other. They did everything together. At the age of seventeen, they both began planning their futures. Alec promised her that once they were nineteen and older than the Hunger Games age limit, that they would run away." She paused. "They thought that they could beat the Hunger Games. That the odds were in their favor but they were sorely mistaken."


	2. The Games: Sanctuary

**_So this story is originally from Wattpad. To find it just search "The Games" or you can search my username: aaghaj_**

**_Without further ado...the next chapter. Please read and review. _**

With his piercing icy blue eyes set ablaze, Alec made his way through the forest located just outside District 5. His mind was jumbled with thoughts all about the day. All about what would happen if his name was picked. One side of his brain shot common sense through him, telling him that his name was only in there eight times; there was no way that out of all of District 5 he would get chosen. But his mind wandered to Mavis, whose name was only in five times. He pleaded with his mind to stop thinking about what could happen.

The forest was warm this time of year. The sun was high in the sky and so were Alec's hopes and visions for him and Mavis. They were going to run. Far away from the Capitol and District 5. They would run until they couldn't anymore and there they would find a place to settle down. No one would find them, or so he hoped.

As the birds chirped and tracker jackers let out their familiar buzz, Alec listened to the soft sound of mockingjays in the distance. They were free, unlike him. Outside of the fence, he could run away from everything. He could hide from his troubles and sorrows. He could forget about his dad's death.

The sweet songs of the mockingjays got softer and softer until they diminished in the distance. So, Alec trudged on through his forest. The forest he used to share with his father before he died by electrocution in the power plant. Or at least that's what they told the family.

Now Alec was alone.

Of course he still had his mother but ever since that day, she had begun to act very strange. She was overprotective of her son, fearing she would lose him like she did her husband. Instead of blocking out the world, she tuned in more, became more alert and aware. It was to a point that it almost scared Alec. He had to sneak away from her to go under the fence into his sanctuary, the forest. No matter what though, she always knew where he had been.

Alec walked to a tree that was partially chopped by the bottom of the tree trunk. First he rubbed his fingers across the cuts, remembering the times when his father would bring him to the forest to learn how to sword fight, in case he ever got reaped for the games. Then, he journeyed to another tree not to far away and, in a hollow part, stuck his hand in it to find the hilt of his fathers old short sword. Wrapping his fingers around it, he lifted it from its hiding spot, allowing the sun to hit the blade, reflecting onto another surface.

Allowing himself a moment, Alec simply stared at it, his mind flashing back to the moments when his father would hold the very same sword. He always looked so confident, powerful and yet when they found his body at the power plant, he looked so weak and helpless.

Weak and helpless. Two things Alec promised himself he would never be.

He walked back to the tree with the marks on it. It looked as though it was about to fall over. A few more hacks and it probably would. Holding the sword up, he thought of everything that irritated him. The first thing that came to mind was the Capitol and how they thought that they owned everyone within the fence. Lifting the sword above his head, Alec let his emotions take over, soon finding the blade of the sword connect with the tree several times. On top of that, he thought of his father and then lack of role models he had in his life. Yet again the sword hit the tree, cutting deeper and deeper.

For Alec, this was the way he relieved stress and anger. This was how he got over everything bad in his life. This was the tree that he used to practice on with his father but it was now his anger management. He never told Mavis about the tree or about the sound it made when it fell.

After a few more powerful hacks the tree began to tip slowly. Alec hastily backed away from it, watching which way it would fall. As if in slow motion, the tree toppled to the ground, shaking it violently and kicking up leaves all around it.

He stuck his short sword into the tree and collapsed next to it, sweating. Years and years of hacking and chopping and practicing and sneaking led to this moment. The moment when all of his anger destroyed one of his last memories of his father but there was nothing to do. No way to control what he felt.

"You don't own me. You don't control me. I am not a possession. I cannot be possessed," Alec muttered to himself. "I will not be controlled."

After minutes of sitting in the sun with his back pressed to the tree trunk, Alec finally got up, stowed his sword back in its hiding spot, pausing for only a second to stare at it, and then made his way to the fence.

He listened for the electric buzz of the fence but heard nothing, deeming it safe to cross back onto the other side. The Capitol owned side where there was no freedom and it seemed like no joy...

When he finally made it home, he attempted to sneak passed his mother but failed miserably.

"Where have you been, young man?!" she said, barely looking up from her book.

"With Mavis, mom."

"Alec, how can I trust you when you lie to me? I know you went into the forest. Are you insane? On a day like this you cold get yourself killed!" she exclaimed, looking up from her book to find Alec gone, already in his room.


	3. The Games: Three Fingers

**So after the reaping everything will be in Alec's POV and maybe even some other characters that you'll meet soon :) thanks R&R**

After staying in his room, attempting to avoid the watchful eyes of his mother, Alec slipped out the window and walked over to his girlfriend, Mavis' house down a couple blocks in the wealthier part of District 5. Strolling down the street with his hands in his pockets, he thought of what to say to her, but before he could decide on a definite topic to talk to her about, he found himself knocking on her door. A small blush rose to his cheek as she answered, dressed in a blue dress that contrasted her dark hair and dark eyes.

"Well hello," she greeted smiling.

For a few seconds he just stared at her before finally saying, "You look gorgeous."

"You really think so?" she asked him, shyly, gripping the the bottom off her dress.

Alec nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking deep into her eyes. "Would I ever lie to you?" Then he kissed her on the lips, softly yet passionately.

She was shocked for a few moments but then gave in to him, kissing him back the same. Their kisses held no lust. Only pure love. The kiss didn't last for too long before Mavis pulled back. "I know you didn't come to my side of the District just to kiss me, especially not on a day like today."

He smiled letting go of her and backing up a few inches. "You got me," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted to say hi to my lovely girlfriend before we were forced to watch two people from our district get chosen to fight to the death. It's really as simple as that. And I wanted to wish you a Happy Reaping Day...even though I don't understand what's so happy about it.

"It's sick. It's a whole day dedicated to choosing kids to kill each other promising that if they're the lone victor they'll be famous and rich. They don't tell them that they'll be messed up in the head! Completely psychotic! These aren't games. They're a death sentence to anyone that isn't a Career. I mean they always win, don't they?!" Soon he was out of hand, ranting to his girlfriend who could only watch as he described his hatred for the Capitol.

"Alec, sweetie, calm down. Please. I know you hate these games but it's a part of life. Your name is only in there eight times now. That's all. Mine is in there six. There is no way we'll get picked. The odds are in our favor. I promise," Mavis told him, hushing him gently and looking straight into his eyes.

She could always calm him down. He smiled gazing into her hazel eyes hoping that she would never let go of him no matter what they faced. "I love you, Mavis."

"I love you more."

"I love you, most."

"Impossible."

They both smiled at this. It was completely normal, happening every time they parted. Alec slowly lifted his right hand and put three fingers to his mouth. He raised them to Mavis' forehead as she kissed his cheek.

It wasn't too long ago when he started to do that. He visited her one day and sat by her bed as she fought a cold. Not being able to kiss her he lifted three fingers. Counting on them, he said, "I love you." One word for each finger. Then he pressed them to her cheek, looking deep in her eyes as she coughed and sneezed.

Parting from his dear Mavis, he remarked, "May the odds be ever in your favor." He left her standing in the doorway, worried about him worried more than ever. Something didn't seem right with him, but then again it was reaping day. Things never seemed right.

Alec walked home, glancing at the houses. All of the rich people lived in this area. The ones whose kids never had to take out a Tesserae. They never had to worry about being chosen. Mavis never worried about it. Her father was a factory owner, the head man, the boss. Not only that, but he was Alec's boss and he always looked after him. He tried to be a father to him but the boy never realized it. Alec's house was on the line between wealthy and poor. He worked so that he would never have to take out another tesserae. There was always food on the table and clothes on their backs. They could even afford small luxuries like books, a single tv and running water.

Entering his small house, he drifted to his room managing to avoid his mother and pulled out clothes for the reaping. Then, he snuck into the bathroom, running the bath and scrubbing himself down. All that the forest left on him was washed away. The dirt slipped down the drain and he let all of the water out while drying himself off.

He stared in the mirror, noticing how long his dark hair had gotten since he buzzed it a week ago. It was only an inch or so long, but it seemed wild and untamed. So un-Capitol and very District. He loved the way his hair would stick up in random places, leaving him looking so unrefined, yet here was a boy with more manners than anyone in the Capitol.

His eyes met those in the mirror and studied every detail, noticing how light and icy his eyes really were. The other day they were darker. Perhaps they changed with emotion. Right now he was on the edge. One more thing and he would break just like an ice covered lake: one more thing to take on it and the ice would shatter, sending you tumbling into the frigid waters.

Alec's cheeks weren't lacking anything. After all, he wasn't starving. His dark eyebrows were slightly out of control, not so much that they took away from his overall appearance. With some slight stubble on his cheeks and around his mouth, anyone would have thought he was older than seventeen...if it wasn't for the ruffian hair. Alec Erinwright was attractive, but he was taken and he wouldn't want anyone but his beautiful Mavis.

Turning from the mirror, he hung his towel on the rack letting it dry in the heat of District 5. He slipped into his reaping outfit, the one he wore every year for the past two years since he grew out of his other one. Shrugging on a light blue button up shirt, he finished his outfit off with khaki pants and his old dress shoes. He turned back to mirror to fix his hair but decided that it looked fine without anything in it.

The last thing he wanted was his name to be called. His nerves were going incredibly insane today for some reason and Alec didn't understand why. The odds were in his favor; they had been for the past years. They had to be for his last two reapings. Nothing would stand in the way of his plans with Mavis.

Not the Capitol.

Not terrible fate.

Not even the Games.


End file.
